The Other Side
by ZombieMops
Summary: DG is bored of the O.Z. way of life, and decides to take a small vacation back home to the Other Side. Of course, she insisted he friends come with her. Hilarious misadventures are the result. Hints of Cain/Glitch and a bit of puking in future chapters.


The Other Side.

Part 1; Of Hats, Jeans, and Rock 'n' Roll.

WARNING: Silly fic. Very silly fic. A very, very silly Glitch centered fic.

If I owned Tin Man, I'd hardly be writing FAN fiction for it then, aye?

-

It had been months since the witches downfall, and frankly DG was getting bored with it. She almost wished some evil pirates would suddenly swim up on the shore in Finaqua, or better yet, zombie pirates! Like in one her favorite movies from back home. She had expressed this desire to Raw, who simply stared at her. Perhaps he was not the best to confide in about zombies.  
At last, she realized what was wrong with her. She was homesick. Only a little, but it was still there.  
She one day at breakfast she announced she was going to take a visit back to the Other Side for a while, and she insisted that her friends accompanied her, in that manner which they all knew they were doomed to go if they liked it or not.

-

The hardest part of going on their trip was DG trying to get them all to look acceptable to the Other Side residents. DG had the three reluctant men gathered in her large bedroom, and was rummaging for things they would wear. So far she had gone through an entire wardrobe and was now looking through a large chest.  
Glitch had been the easiest to dress. DG thought his last layer of clothing, the long sleeved black and red shirt, looked marvelous on the skinny man, and said she had just the thing to go with it. This worried Glitch, but he banished his fears as DG emerged a moment later with a delightful article of clothing she called 'jeans'. Glitch loved them. Cain did, too.

Speaking of the tin man, Cain was probably the easiest of them all. DG simply ordered he remove his coat, vest, and hat. Cain had obeyed on all counts except the one involving his hat. DG insisted that it made him look like Indiana Jones. Cain, although he had no idea who Indiana Jones was, was offended, but left the hat.

Raw was another matter. First of all, DG had to fix his hair and beard so it looked fairly acceptable. She braided the back, much to his and everyone else's complaints, but retorted with saying that a lot of men did that in the Other Side, and said it looked well on him. Still grumbling but eager to please, raw donned what DG said was a hoodie, dark colored, and also dark colored pants. And shoes. Raw didn't like shoes.

"Ooh, DG! I can't wait to see the Other Side. It'll be amazing! All this wonderful stuff…I wanna see what an eye-pod is…and a corndog. That sounds delicious!" Glitch gushed, still fascinated by the jeans.  
DG ignored him, looking her three friends up and down. "Almost ready to go…just…one more thing!"  
Raw tried to peer over the princess's shoulder as she dove through a different trunk. At last she prevailed, revealing what looked to be a tight dark cap, with a ridiculous looking bill sticking out the front of it. She firmly placed it backwards on the distracted advisors head, hiding the shiny zipper.  
DG smiled with satisfaction. "All done."

-

Glitch was fascinated with the Other Side. First thing that had him was how all the cars looked different than they did in the O.Z. So of course he demanded he get the front seat. DG, however, told him that she would be driving and not to touch anything, even the glove compartment.  
Glitch had agreed whole heartedly, intending to never touch anything in this strange car. But of course he forgot his promise ten minutes within driving into town.  
Hat in lap, Glitch drummed his fingers on the arm rest. He stared out the window, and counted the bugs smashing on the windshield. Eventually his eyes fell on the CD player, with the glowing numbers above it proclaiming the time- 12:36, - and the different buttons seemed to call out to the advisor. He stole a peek at DG, then back at the large button. He was certain that DG had told him not to do something…something to do with the car…Well, now that he thought about it, the head case wasn't so certain. Glitch carefully leaned forward and extended a long pale finger to depress the button, and-

"-YOU TASTE LIKE HONEY, HONEY, TELL ME CAN I BE YOU HONEY-"

Glitch yelped, falling back hard on the seat, causing it recline backwards. Unfortunately Cain was seated behind him, and grunted as the weight of Glitch and the seat came rushing down on his legs.  
DG swerved on the road a bit before reaching over and turning down the music and starting the song at the beginning. "Ah, rock and roll. One of the things I missed most." She sighed, ignoring the fact that the music had emotionally scarred the poor zipper-head next to her, and had most defiantly bruised Wyatt Cain's legs. Cain looked sourly down at Glitch, who returned the glare with a kicked puppy look. Cain shoved the seat back into place, as DG happily tapped her fingers on the steering wheel to the beat.  
Raw couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
